Gameboy (episode)
"Gameboy" is a Season 2 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the first episode of the season and the fourteenth episode of the series. The episode was written by Dorothy Middleton. Plot summary King Charles is given the opportunity to escape from the Mirror World using an interdimensional warp zone that only opens once every thousand years. But he sends a supercomputer called Gameboy in his place. However, the so-called "supercomputer" ends up being a troublemaker despite the King's claims about him being able to help the N Team. Things take a turn for the worst when Mother Brain plots to capture Gameboy for her own use. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * First appearance of Gameboy. * First appearance of King Charles since the Season 1 episode, "In Search of the King." * First episode to be animated by Spectrum Animation. * First episode to be broadcast as part of Captain N and the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, in which an episode of Captain N was sandwiched between two Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes with teasers for each one. In its original NBC broadcast, this episode aired between "Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas" and "Reptiles in the Rose Garden." * This was one of the four episodes released on VHS home video in the early 1990s. * The enemies that Gameboy summons are actually from various video games: ** Rios (Metroid) ** Dragon (Metroid) ** Springs (Donkey Kong) ** Ridley (Metroid) ** DruinLords (Dragon Warrior) ** Sidehoppers (Metroid) * First episode of the season to use music composed by Michael Tavera in addition to some new Dic Stock Music Co-Composed by Clark Gassman,which were later reused for the Super Dave Cartoon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GxkNzcPzM8),another animated Series Produced by Dic Entertainment. A few Season 1 tracks are heard, such as Simon's theme. * Furthermore,the reason for the Music change was dued to a rumor that Dic had a falling out with Saban Entertainment over copyright law suit which caused Shuki Levy to Leave Dic Entertainment which he continued to compose for Saban Entertainment. as a Result,many 90's Dic shows (Including Captain N the Game Master and the Later Mario Cartoons) had they're music soundtracks replaced with New Composers which also effected the Quality of Both Camp Candy and The Real Ghostbusters Cartoon,two other Dic Cartoons that previously had they're music Composed by Shuki levy in the first few seasons but had new replaced Music in they're later Seasons. Errors Animation * When King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard fire corn at the Warp Wagon, during the close-up of Kevin's face, the corn is flying the wrong way. * When Duke restores Gameboy to normal, the Side Hopper attacking Mega Man doesn't finish pixelating. Part of it just stays in the air until the shot cuts away. Continuity * Lana says she prepared a room special for Gameboy. So why are toys scattered on the floor? * Simon asks what's for lunch, but it's implied that it's dark outside. Logic * When Gameboy/Game Brain explodes, he reverts to his normal self. He should have been killed by that explosion. * How could Gameboy send Mother Brain spinning down the corridors of Metroid? She weighs two tons! *In BurgerTime, the pepper is the only weapon to stop the food from attacking. How could Kevin forget about the chef's only method of defense? Variants and alterations None known. External Links * "Gameboy" at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Spectrum Animation Studio